Be With You
by bluebiru
Summary: (NCT) {JAE HYUN x TAE YONG} [JaeYong] Hanya sepenggal kisah cinta antara Jae Hyun dan Tae Yong setelah menikah
1. Chapter 1

Title : Be With You (Drabble)

(Bluebiru)

-Jung Jae Hyun x Lee Tae Yong-

Typo(s)

* * *

Tae Yong mencoba membersihkan jari-jari kakinya yang terselip pasir pantai meski kenyataannya itu perbuatan yang sia-sia karena dia harus terus berlari mengejar Jae Hyun dan lupa membawa sandalnya yang ditinggalkannya di pondokan. Tae Yong terus menggerutu tentang betapa menyebalkannya pasir pantai yang masih menempel di kulit kakinya dan juga betapa menjengkelkannya Jae Hyun yang merebut iphone miliknya dengan paksa yang mengharuskan dia mengejarnya. Berharap Jae Hyun tidak membaca tulisan di notenya.

" _Hyung_ , kalau kau berhenti di situ kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan iphonemu." Jae Hyun menggoyang-goyangkan iphone miliknya seolah meledek dirinya yang tidak dapat merebut kembali miliknya.

Tae Yong mendengus melihat betapa kekanakannya perilaku Jae Hyun jika bersama dirinya, berbanding terbalik jika dia sedang bersama Mark yang akan bersikap lebih dewasa. Dengan susah payah Tae Yong melangkahkan kakinya yang teredam pasir pantai. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dia sampai di tempat Jae Hyun berdiri tapi lelaki itu justru membuat langkahnya mundur ke belakang mencoba memperlebar jarak antara dirinya dengan Tae Yong.

"Berhenti disitu, Jung Jae Hyun!" kata Tae Yong dengan nada yang naik beberapa oktaf mengalahkan deburan ombak.  
Tapi Jae Hyun seolah menulikan telinganya dari peringatan yang Tae Yong berikan. Dia justru semakin mundur ke belakang jika Tae Yong mencoba mengambil langkah mendekatinya.

"Berhenti atau aku akan membiarkanmu tidur di luar pondokan malam ini!" ancamnya membuat Jae Hyun lantas berdiam di tempatnya urung melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang dan itu membuat seulas senyum kemenangan tampil di bibir kucing milik Tae Yong.

'Hap'

Tae Yong merebut iphonenya dari tangan Jae Hyun tanpa penolakan sama sekali. Lelaki itu masih bergeming dipijakannya dan menuai kerutan kecil di dahi Tae Yong. Tae Yong pikir Jae Hyun menanggapi dengan serius omongannya tentang dia yang akan membiarkan dirinya tidur di luar pondokan.

"Kau menanggapi dengan serius - "

"Apa arti diriku bagimu, _Hyung_?"

"Hah?"

Tae Yong tidak mengerti apa yang dipertanyakan oleh Jae Hyun barusan. Tae Yong mengira Jae Hyun dalam keadaan mabuk sehingga dia berucap sesuatu yang dirinya sendiri sulit mengartikannya. Tapi, nyatanya Jae Hyun dalam kesadaran penuh dan tidak tercium sedikit pun bau alkohol dari tubuhnya.

"Apa arti diriku bagimu, _Hyung_?" Jae Hyun mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya dan menantikan jawaban dari Tae Yong.

Dua menit berlalu tapi Tae Yong belum juga mau membuka mulutnya demi menjawab pertanyaan Jae Hyun. Lebih memilih membiarkan hembusan angin pantai dan deburan ombak yang menyapu bibir pantai yang mencoba mengisi kekosongan di antara keduanya.

"Laut dan pantai. Ke duanya merupakan satu kesatuan yang tidak dapat dipisahkan dan sudah ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama. Jika laut tidak memiliki pantai tentu dia tidak akan pernah bertepi. Sama seperti dirimu Jae, kau adalah pantai ku, tempat ku singgah. Tempat ku menepikan segala rasa yang ku punya."

"Tapi, kau bisa saja memilih pantai yang lebih indah untuk tempatmu bersinggah, _Hyung_ , jika hanya sementara." Tae Yong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan menolak pernyataan yang Jae Hyun ungkapkan. Menangkupkan sebelah tangannya di pipi Jae Hyun, bisa Tae Yong lihat ada binar keraguan di dalam tatapannya.

"Untuk itu buat aku agar tetap memilihmu menjadi tempat terakhir singgah ku, Jae Hyunie. Yakinkan aku kalau kau adalah rumah terakhir tempatku kembali."

Seulas senyum cerah terbit di belah bibir milik Jae Hyung yang menurut Tae Yong seperti Matahari yang menghangatkan hatinya. Tae Yong tahu jika laki-laki di hadapannya itu mulai meyakinkan dirinya untuk memberikan seluruh hatinya untuk digenggam Tae Yong . Dan Tae Yong akan menjaga kepercayaan yang sudah Jae Hyun berikan kepadanya.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

A/N: Hng... aku pikir fanfic ini aneh dan gak jelas entah dapet feelnya ato nggak karena sejujurnya aku bener-bener udah lupa gimna caranya ngerangkai diksi yang bagus untuk sebuah fanfic T_T mungkin ini efek aku yang kelamaan hiatus kali yah :(

dan ngebangun feel JaeYong dari awal susah banget, mungkin dari kalian mau berbagi resepnya? aku harap ini gak mengecewakan Jae Yong shippers ^^/

at last **REVIEW JUSEYO** ~


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE : LOVE YOU LIKE I'M GONNA LOSE YOU

(Bluebiru)

\- Jae Hyun x Tae Yong-

NCT

Typo(S)

* * *

Tae Yong membersit hidungnya lagi setelah sebelumnya dia sudah menghabiskan sekotak tisu untuk membersihkan cairan yang terus saja keluar dari hidungnya membuatnya mengernyit jijik. Kotak tisu keduanya sudah mencapai setengah dari isinya dan cairan kental menjijikan yang keluar dari hidungnya belum juga berhenti membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

Dia membiarkan tisu-tisu bekas hidungnya berserakan di lantai di bawahnya tanpa menghiarukan Han Sol yang nanti akan mengomel sepanjang dua jam ke depan karena betapa jorok dan malas dirinya untuk sekedar membuang tisu-tisu tersebut ke dalam bak sampah. Mengingat kakak sepupunya itu adalah orang yang cinta mati dengan kebersihan. Tapi, Tae Yong yakin kalau Han Sol tidak akan melakukannya karena dia sedang sakit 'parah' hari ini. Jadi tentu saja sepupunya itu pasti akan memakluminya.

Omong-omong tentang sakitnya yang 'parah' sudah dua hari dia berdiam diri di dalam kamar apartemennya. Dan ini sudah memasuki hari ke tiga dimana sakit 'parahnya' itu belum juga mereda. Tae Yong terus saja mendumal tentang betapa menjengkelkannya sakitnya kali ini meski tangannya terus saja bekerja membersit hidungnya mencegah cairan menjijikan itu turun dari hidungnya.

Suaranya yang sengau, hidungnya yang merah dan tersumbat serta kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut membuatnya mau tidak mau harus selalu berada di tempat tidur. Jika diingat sebab dia mendapatkan sakit 'parahnya' itu karena menunggu seseorang yang membuat hidupnya beberapa hari belakangan ini seperti orang yang sedang naik roller coaster. Kadang menanjak naik yang membuatnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan dan terkadang menukik tajam ke bawah yang membuatnya nyaris kehilangan jantung.

Salahnya juga sih kenapa waktu dirinya menunggu laki-laki itu dia tidak memperhitungkan cuaca saat itu sehingga dia tidak membuat dirinya sia-sia terkena siraman air dari langit. Mungkin saat itu dirinya kepalang panik saat mendapat pesan dari laki-laki tersebut.

"Ya ampun, kenapa apartemen ini berantakan sekali? habis terkena badai, ya?"

Sayup-sayup Tae Yong mendengar suara sepupunya itu dari arah ruang tamu yang sedang terkejut mendapati apartemennya seperti kapal pecah. Langkahnya kian mendekat ke arah kamarnya yang Tae Yong yakini kalau Han Sol akan lebih terkejut lagi mendapati keadaan kamarnya yang jauh lebih berantakan.

"ASTAGA!"

Tuh, kan belum sempat dia mengedipkan matanya suara pekikan Han Sol yang seperti bibi penjual kue beras di ujung jalan - sudah memenuhi ruang kamarnya karena saking kencangnya.

"Benar-benar ada badai ternyata." Tae Yong memutar kedua bola matanya malas ketika mendengar komentar tersebut.

" _Hyung,_ bisa kau kecilkan volume suaramu itu? pendengaranku bisa rusak kalau kau terus saja berteriak," gerutu Tae Yong dari balik selimut tebalnya yang membuat Han Sol mendengus sebal.

"Jadi, sakit apa yang diderita 'tuan puteri cantik' ini sampai-sampai aku harus rela membolos dari kantor saat membaca pesan yang kau kirim." Tae Yong menggeram rendah mendengar panggilan sayang Han Sol kepadanya itu. Jelas-jelas dia lelaki tulen bukan seorang gadis.

Sisi kiri tempat tidur Tae Yong agak menurun dan dia yakin kalau kakak sepupunya itu duduk di sana. Menyingkap selimut tebalnya menuruni kepalanya dia mendongak menanatap Han Sol yang juga sedang menatap dirinya menunggu jawabannya.

"Pasti karena laki-laki itu, iya kan?" tebaknya dan membuat Tae Yong mencebikkan bibirnya ke bawah.

Menurut Han Sol kisah cinta adik sepupunya itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan drama-drama yang sering ditontonnya. Pasalnya memang dia adalah penonton setia drama kisah cinta mereka dari mulai episode satu sampai episode ke empat ratus enam puluh lima ini. Dari mulai mereka berdua layaknya ABG yang terkena virus merah jambu sampai mereka yang harus kedatangan orang ketiga, keempat, kelima, keenam dan seterusnya. Dan itu membuat Han Sol kerap kali menjadi tembok ratapan Tae Yong kalau hal itu terjadi.

"Apa lagi memangnya yang dia lakukan?" tanya Han Sol dan dia berharap tidak akan mendengar ratapan Tae Yong yang bisa membuat telinganya sakit.

Tae Yong mengangsurkan ponselnya ke arah Han Sol yang sudah terpampang jelas pesan yang dikirm oleh Jae Hyun. kedua bola matanya bergulir lincah dari atas ke bawah membacanya hingga akhir pesan lalu setelahnya dia menghela napasnya pelan.

"Kau yakin kalau dia yang mengirimnya?" Tae Yong mengangguk pasti.

"Mungkin saja itu orang lain, kan. Atau mungkin dia sedang mengerjaimu, April mop?" lagi Tae Yong menggeleng dengan mantap.

" _Hyung._.." Tae Yong mulai merengek seperti bayi yang kehilangan dot-nya. Dan Han Sol harus memijat pangkal hidungnya menanggapi kelakuan adik sepupunya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja hujan mulai turun dengan deras di luar sana seolah ikut merasakan juga kesedihan yang Tae Yong alami. Laki-laki manis itu sudah terisak lagi di pundak Han Sol, mendeguk menyedihkan dan itu membuat Han Sol berpikir kalau pertengkaran mereka kali ini lebih menyakitkan bagi Tae Yong dibandingkan dengan pertengkaran yang sudah-sudah.

Uh, degukan kesedihan adik sepupunya itu membuat Han Sol ingin menonjok wajah Jae Hyun karena sudah membuat adik kesayangannya itu sebegini menyedihkannya. Ingatkan dirinya jika dia bertemu dengan Jae Hyun nanti dia akan memukulnya hingga gigi-giginya rontok.

"Aku yakin ka...lau... Jae... Hyun ber-seling..kuh," ucap Tae Yong di tengah degukan tangisnya.

"Hn?"

"Johnny bilang dia sering mengantar Doyoung pulang setelah jam kuliah berakhir."

Tae Yong masih saja terisak kendati mulutnya juga masih terus bercerita kepada Han Sol mengenai dugaan-dugaannya kenapa Jae Hyun mengiriminya pesan seperti itu.

"Apa kau pernah melihat sendiri Jae Hyun mengantar Doyoung pulang?"

Tae Yong terdiam setelah mendengar pertanyaan Han Sol. Bukan maksud Han Sol tidak mempercayai keseluruhan praduga Tae Yong hanya saja terkadang seratus persen dari praduganya hanya nol koma persen praduganya terbukti benar dan selebihnya salah. Apalagi dia mendapatinya dari Johnny- orang yang tidak bisa dipercaya - menurut Han Sol.

Sayup-sayup suara ketukan pada pintu apartemen terdengar. Han Sol berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan mengahampiri pintu apartemen. Ketika pintu itu sudah terbuka kedua bola matanya membulat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat di depannya. Seorang lai-laki dengan pakaian yang basah kuyup melekat di tubuhnya, dia membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah yang agak layu - mungkin tersiram air hujan - di tangan kirinya itu berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Tae Yong.

"Jae Hyun?"

" _Hyung?_ "

* * *

Ingatkan Tae Yong untuk menendang bokong kakak sepupunya itu karena sudah menyeretnya dengan paksa untuk menemui laki-laki ini nanti. Kedua matanya yang bengkak menyipit melihat keadaan Jae Hyun. Wajahnya dibuat datar kendati dia tidak pernah bisa melakukannya karena dia akan selalu terpesona lagi pada wajah tampan Jae Hyun.

"Kalau kau tidak bicara juga aku akan menutup pintunya," kata Tae Yong ketus. Dia sudah menunggu lebih dari lima belas menit tapi laki-laki itu belum juga membuka suaranya.

Sebenarnya Tae Yong kasihan dengannya dan ingin membiarkan laki-laki tersebut masuk ke dalam apartemennya, melihat Jae Hyun dengan baju yang basah kuyup menempel di tubuhnya pasti dia sangat kedinginan. Tapi, dia menolak melakukan itu semua jadi dia membiarkan Jae Hyun berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Kalau kau mau menjelaskan semuanya aku beri kau waktu lima menit dari sekarang."

Jae Hyun melotot mendengar penawaran waktu yang diberikan kepadanya. " _What - what the_ _hell_?"

"APA? kau pikir selama ini aku tidak tahu kalau kau berselingkuh di belakang ku dengan Doyoung? kau mengantarnya pulang ke rumah setelah jam kuliah berakhir. Mengabaikan semua panggilan teleponku, pesan-pesanku, kau... benar-benar Jae Hyun."

"Aku? mengantar Doyoung _Hyung_ pulang? kata siapa?"

Tadinya Jae Hyun datang dengan niat baik-baik dan berusaha menghindari pertengkaran tapi melihat Tae Yong yang lebih dulu menyulut pertengkaran dan membentak-bentaknya dia jadi ikut-ikutan tersulut juga.

"Kata orang-orang."

"Apa kau melihanya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, _Hyung_?"

Lagi-lagi Tae Yong terdiam mendapati pertanyaan yang sama yang kali ini dilontarkan Jae Hyun. Dia tidak bermaksud marah seperti ini, dia tidak bermaksud membiarkan api cemburu itu menjilati seluruh tubuhnya dan marah-marah di depan Jae Hyun soal kecemburuannya dengan Doyoung.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi apa kau melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri aku mengantar Doyoung _Hyung_ pulang?" tanya Jae Hyun menatap Tae Yong tajam.

"Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya," jawab Tae Yong akhirnya dengan wajah cemberutnya.

Jae Hyun menghela napasnya berat dan membuat Tae Yong mendelik tidak suka. Dia mengambil tangan kanan Tae Yong dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas lalu menggenggamnya lembut.

"Kenapa, _Hyung_ , kenapa harus Doyoung _Hyung_?" suara Jae Hyun melembut membuat emosi Tae Yong kian menyurut.

Rasa cemburu itu bukan tidak beralasan, tentu saja beralasan. Dia pikir Jae Hyun juga termasuk ke dalam laki-laki yang akan terpikat dengan pesona Doyoung yang memang adalah primadona kampus. Dan rela mengantri demi bisa menjadi kekasihnya meski sehari. Gosip yang menyatakan dia mengantar Doyoung pulang saja sudah cukup membuat amarahnya meledak apalagi kalau Jae Hyun benar-benar menyelingkuhinya. Dunia akan kiamat, mungkin.

"Kenapa kau mempermasalahkannya? padahal kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapa pun menempati posisi dirimu, disini." Jae Hyun membawa tangan kanan Tae Yong yang digenggamnya ke dadanya.

Aw, Jae Hyun dan mulut manisnya.

Meski begitu Tae Yong tetap tidak akan menyerah begitu saja dia masih menunggu penjelasan Jae Hyun yang sebenarnya.

"Lalu, kau yang mengantar Doyoung?"

"Pati Johnny _Hyung_ yang memberitahumu, kan?"

"Bagaimana pesan yang tempo hari kau kirimkan kepadaku?" Jae Hyun menghela napasnya. Tae Yong yang cemburu lebih seram dari hal apapun di dunia ini. Percayalah.

Tae Yong bergeming dan memilih menolak tatapan Jae Hyun yang menatapnya lembut. Dia takut lupa dengan kemarahannya kalau dia membalas tatapan itu.

"Kemarin aku memang pergi bersama Doyoung _Hyung_ \- bukan, bukan maksud ku aku tidak mengantarnya pulang. Aku meminta dirinya untuk menemaniku memilihkan cincin yang cocok untuk dipakai seseorang." Jae Hyun buru-buru menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi saat dia melihat Tae Yong melotot ke arahnya.

"Cincin?" suara Tae Yong naik beberapa oktaf ketika dia mendengar Jae Hyun meminta Doyoung menemaninya untuk membeli cincin.

"Iya, cincin," balas Jae Hyun kalem. "Cincin untuk melamarmu."

"Uhuk!"

Tae Yong tersedak ludahnya sendirinya dan membuat mukanya merah padam entah karena kaget dengan pernyataan jAE Hyun atau terkejut bahagia.

"Jadi..." kata Jae Hyun sambil mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah dari kantong celananya. "Mari kita luruskan kecemburuanmu itu."

"Aku memang meminta Doyoung _Hyung_ untuk menemaniku memilihkan cincin yang cocok untuk dipakai dirimu, _Hyung_. Dan, yeah... sejujurnyaa aku berniat untuk melamarmu kemarin, waktu di taman tapi karena ban skuter ku yang bocor membuatku mau tidak mau harus menambalnya lebih dulu. Dan membuatmu harus menungguku lama dan kehujanan."

Jae Hyun masih terus mengoceh tentang penjelasannya dengan Tae Yong yang dengan tampang kagetnya memproses apa yang Jae Hyun katakan.

"Sayangnya ketika aku sampai disana kau sudah tidak ada, aku mencoba menghubungimu dan mengirimimu pesan tapi kau mengacuhkanku."

Oh, dia ingat beberapa hari belakangan kemarin memang Jae Hyun beratus-ratus kali mencoba menelponnya tapi tidak pernah diangkatnya. Pesan-pesannya pun dia abaikan.

"Tapi kenapa harus Doyoung?" tanya Tae Yong pelan.

"Hm?" Jae Hyun mengernyit lalu sedetik kemudian menyadari masih ada nada kecemburuan di sana. "Ah, itu karena kupikir kau sangat dekat dengan Doyoung _Hyung._ Bukannya kalian memang pasangan Tom and Jerry di kampus kan, _Hyung_?"

"Lalu pesanmu yang kau kirim itu?"

Jae Hyun menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum kaku. "Itu Johnny _Hyung_ yang mengirimkan pesannya. Dia yang mempunyai ide untuk mengerjaimu dan kupikir tidak ada salahnya melihat bagaimana reaksimu yang cemburu karenaku, _Hyung_."

" _So, would you marry me?_ "

Tau-tau Jae Hyun sudah bersimpuh di depannya dengan menggenggam kedua tangannya. Tatatapannya memohon penuh harapan kepada dirinya.

"K-kau... melamarku?"

"Begitulah."

 _Dear, GOD! bisakah laki-laki ini melamarnya disaat penampilannya tidak kusut dan seberantakan seperti ini. Sungguh ini adalah lamaran yang menurutnya paling tidak keren dan romatis._

Tae Yong tetap bergeming di tempatnya dan itu membuat kekhawatiran Jae Hyun mencuat begitu saja ke permukaaan.

Sedangkan Han Sol yang mengintip dari balik pintu kamar Tae Yong sudah menahan air mata harunya melihat perjuangan Jae Hyun untuk adik sepupunya itu. Dan tentu saja dia juga cemas menanti jawaban yang akan Tae Yong berikan.

"Jadi?" tanya Jae Hyun penuh antisipasi.

Dan Tae Yong mengangguk kaku di depannya, "ya," jawabnya. Karena dia memang tidak punya alasan untuk menolak lamaran Jae Hyun.

Akhirnya, Jae Hyun melompat dari posisinya dan memeluk Tae Yong erat. Begitu juga dengan Han Sol di sana dia sudah menitikkan airmata bahagianya. Oh, ternyata akhir episode ini membahagiakan.

Jae Hyun bahagia, tapi Tae Yong pun jauh lebih bahagia dari apapun.

"Tapi bisakah kau mengulangi lagi lamaranmu ketika aku dalam keadaan yang lebih rapih?"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **REVIEW JUSEYO** ~


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Bahasa Bunga

(bluebiru)

\- Jae Hyung x Tae Yong -

 _Marriage life, romance_

 _NCT_

 _Typo(s)_

* * *

Tae Yong masih bergeming di bangku yang terletak di sudut kafe Là Poirè. Jari-jarinya mengetuk konstan di atas meja kayu di depannya, sesekali ia melirik jam perak yang melingkar manis di lengan kirinya. Ada raut bosan terlihat di wajahnya, menunggu selama dua jam adalah hal yang paling dia benci di dunia ini setelah binatang melata.

Cangkir machiattonya dibiarkannya mendingin tanpa tersentuh sama sekali. Pun sepotong kue coklat yang menggiurkan lidah tidak diindahkannya padahal dia sangat menyukai kue manis itu.

 _'Sial. Lima menit lagi jika Jae Hyun tidak juga datang aku akan benar-benar pergi.'_

Tae Yong menyesal jika sudah begini, berharap jika lelaki itu bisa datang tepat waktu seperti apa yang dijanjikannya. Tau begini dia tidak perlu tergesa-gesa datang ke kafe ini dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk di rumah. Dia menyesal meninggalkan David - bayinya yang baru berumur enam bulan itu - tanpa susu formulanya mengingat ini sudah waktunya David bangun dari tidur siangnya. Pati bayinya itu kelaparan.

Sudah lewat lima menit dari waktu yang ditoleransikannya, Tae Yong bersiap bangun dari kursinya. Tepat saat itu juga bel kecil yang terpasang di pintu masuk berbunyi nyaring, Jae Hyun masuk dengan tergesa sambil menjelajahi isi kafe dengan kedua matanya.

Mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya dia bergegas menghampiri ke arah Tae Yong yang berdiri dengan wajah jengkelnya.

Lelaki itu hendak membuka mulutnya tapi Tae Yong lebih dulu mengiterupsinya.

"Dua jam lewat sepuluh menit dari waktu perjanjian, Jung."

"Maaf, tadi itu..."

"Aku tidak menerima alasan keterlambatanmu."

" _Hyung_ , tadi itu aku..."

"Kau datang dengan tangan kosong?"

"Huh?" Jae Hyun menatap Tae Yong bingung. Dia belum memahami pertanyaan Tae Yong sepenuhnya, otaknya benar-benar bekerja lambat hari ini.

Tae Yong berdecak sebal, lalu melipat kedua tangannya. Kebiasaan buruk seorang tuan muda besar di hadapannya ini belum juga menghilang, bahkan setelah tiga tahun mereka menikah.

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan mengingat _something special_ di hari ini." Rasanya kejengkelan Tae Yong berkali-kali lipat saat ini.

Lelaki di hadapannya itu nampak berpikir keras, mencoba mengingat-ngingat apa yang dia lupakan hingga membuat laki-laki cantik di depannya itu begitu murka.

"Oh... demi Hades penguasa dunia bawah, kenapa aku bisa menikah dengan lelaki sepikun ini, sih!" Tae Yong mengerang frustasi sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau melupakan hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita, Jung Jae Hyun!" pekik Tae Yong kesal. Membuat lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu melotot terkejut karena melupakan hari sepenting itu.

"Kalau kau melupakan hari sepenting itu lalu untuk apa kau memintaku untuk datang ke kafe ini, sialan sekali kau, Jung!" Tae Yong rasanya ingin mengumpati Jae Hyun karena kebodohannya itu, tapi dia masih ingat kalau mereka sedang di luar . Dan itu akan menjadi hal yang memalukan bagi Jae Hyun jika Tae Yong benar-benar mengumpati Jae Hyun.

Jae Hyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sejujurnya dia yang meminta Tae Yong untuk datang ke kafe hari ini karena dia ingin memiliki waktu berkualitas berdua saja dengan Tae Yong tanpa adanya David. Karena semenjak adanya David, perhatian Tae Yong benar-benar terpusat hanya kepada bayi berumur enam bulan itu dan dia merasa tersaingi dengan anaknya sendiri. Jadi, wajar kan kalau Jae Hyun menginginkan Tae Yong perhatian lagi kepada dirinya.

Tae Yong menghentakkan kakinya kasar ke lantai, dan beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan Jae Hyun. Tapi baru beberapa dia melangkah Jae Hyun mencekal lengannya yang membuatnya berhenti.

" _Hyung_ , aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud melupakannya, _Hyung_. Hanya saja aku..."

"Apa? kau mau berasalan apalagi? sibuk karena bercumbu dengan berkas-berkas sialanmu itu di kantor, huh?!"

Akhir-akhir ini Jae Hyun memang lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Kepala keluarga Jung itu akan berangkat lebih pagi dan selalu pulang lebih larut karena alasan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk di kantor. Awalnya Tae Yong memakluminya tapi lama kelamaan dia jadi jengah sendiri melihat Jae Hyun yang tidak sama sekali punya waktu luang untuk dirinya dan David. Sampai akhir pekan pun dipakai Jae Hyun untuk bekerja. _Memangnya lima hari weekday tidak cukup untuk pekerjaannya sampai harus mengorbankan weekend bersama keluarga demi pekerjaannya itu_. Pikir Tae Yong.

"Bawakan aku setangkai bunga."

"Apa?" Jae Hyun mencoba mengkorfirmasi pendengarannya dengan apa yang dikatakan Tae Yong barusan.

Tae Yong mengambil napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya dengan sangat amat dramatis. "Aku bilang, bawakan aku bunga jika kau ingin maaf dariku."

"Tapi kenapa bunga?"

Jae Hyun bukannya tidak ingin membelikannya, hanya saja kenapa harus bunga yang diminta kesayangannya itu. Bahkan dia bisa saja membelikan barang-barang mewah dengan brand ternama dunia, atau makan malam romantis sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan mereka.

"Karena aku ingin melihat kesungguhanmu, dan juga perwujudan lambang cintamu untukku," ucap Tae Yong.

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti bahasa bunga, _Hyung_ ," protes Jae Hyun.

Tae Yong mendelik malas, "pilih sesuai dengan kata hatimu, Jung."

"Ah...satu lagi. Aku tidak ingin bunga mawar," imbuhnya.

"Lalu bunga apa?" tanya Jae Hyun bingung.

"Kau bisa mencarinya sendiri, Jae Hyun." Tae Yong benar-benar meninggalkan Jae Hyun sendiri yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

* * *

Dan di sinilah Jae Hyun terpaku berdiri di dalam toko bunga dengan banyaknya pot-pot besar berisi berbagai macam bunga-bunga cantik bermekaran.

"Sudah menemukan bunga yang cocok untuk Tae Yong _Hyung_?" tanya Ten yang berjalan menghampirinya. Dia seorang florist sekaligus sahabat dan juga pemilik toko bunga ini.

"Sial. Kenapa juga aku harus dipusingkan dengan permintaan aneh Tae Yong _Hyung_."

Jae Hyun mendesah frustasi. Permintaan Tae Yong yang menyuruhnya untuk dibawakan bunga benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila, dan ini lebih sulit ketimbang dia menghadapi kliennya yang bermasalah.

"Aku tidak menyangka seorang pengusaha sukses sepertimu akan kelimpungan dengan permintaan sekecil itu." Ten tertawa mengejek dan itu semakin memperburuk suasana hati Jae Hyun. Pasalnya ini sudah dua jam lebih dia berdiam diri di dalam toko bunga tersebut dan Jae Hyun belum satu pun menemukan bunga apa yang sesuai dengan permintaan Tae Yong itu.

"Pilihlah sesuai dengan kata hatimu, Jae." Ten menepuk bahu kiri Jae Hyun. "Panggil aku jika kau sudah menemukannya."

Sebenarnya Jae Hyun sudah menemukan bunga apa yang pantas yang akan dia berikan untuk Tae Yong. Tepat ketika dia masuk ke toko ini bunga di sudut ruangan itu sudah menarik perhatiannya, hanya saja ia ragu apakah pilihannya tepat dengan membawa bunga itu atau malah sebaliknya.

"Ten, aku akan ambil bunga ini," ucap Jae Hyun sambil membawa beberapa tangkai bunga.

"Kau yakin dengan bunga itu sebagai pilihanmu?" Ten bertanya tepat ketika dia kembali dari kamar kecil dan melihat Jae Hyun membawa bunga Camelia berwarna merah dengan gradasi pink lembut di setiap sisi kelopak bunganya.

Jae Hyun meringis dan menatap bunga di genggamannya. "Ya." Jae Hyun benar-benar berharap pilihannya tepat dan tidak membuat Tae Yong murka karena pilihannya yang salah.

Lalu Ten mengambil bunga Camelia tersebut dari tangan Jae Hyun yang kemudian dia kemas dengan cantik menggunakan pinta emas sebagai pengikatnya.

" _Good luck for you,_ Jae," ucap Ten sungguh-sungguh. Dan memberikan kembali bunga Camelia yang sudah dikemasnyakepada Jae Hyun.

* * *

"Kau yakin memilih sendiri bunga ini?" tanya Tae Yong sangsi ketika Jae Hyun menyerahkan bunga tersebut ke hadapannya saat makan malam.

"Menurutmu apa aku berbohong setelah berjam-jam aku menghabiskan waktuku di toko bunga itu demi dirimu, _Hyung_ ," jawab Jae Hyun kalem.

"Diplomatis sekali jawabanmu, tuan muda Jung," balas Tae Yong sarkatis.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil bukuku dulu."

Lalu Tae Yong bangkit dari kursi makannya menuju perpustakaan kecil yang berada di dalam ruangan kerja Jae Hyun, mengambil buku yang ia baca tadi sore tentang bahasa bunga. Ia harus memastikan bunga yang dipilih Jae Hyun- suaminya - tepat sebagai kesungguhan dan lambang cintanya. Ia kembali beberapa menit kemudian.

"Apa yang dikatakan buku itu tentang bunga ini?" tanya Jae Hyun berusaha santai, padahal hatinya berdegup kencang takut-takut bunga yang dipilihnya salah dan malah membuatnya semakin susah.

"Camelia..." Tae Yong membuka halaman demi halaman buku di tangannya. "Ah... Camelia, bunga yang bermakna..."

Suaranya Tae Yong menggantung di udara, dan itu membuat hati Jae Hyun mendadak tidak enak.

" _Hyung_ , kau baik?" tanya Jae Hyun cemas. "Apa yang dikatakan buku itu?" tanyanya tak sabaran.

"Kau yakin ingin mendengarnya?" Tae Yong malah balik bertanya dan membuat perasaan tak enak Jae Hyun semakin bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

"Buku ini bilang kalau Camelia itu bermakna kesempurnaan bagi seseorang yang kau cintai, atau wajahmu sangat cantik."

mendadak kedua pipi Tae Yong bersemu merah, dan Jae Hyun tersenyum senang.

"Apa lagi yang dikatakan buku itu?" tanya Jae Hyun semakin tertarik dengan isi buku tersebut.

"Lalu, buku ini juga bilang kalau kau amat sangat merindukanku. Dan cinta yang meletup-letup."

 _Bagus._ Pikir Jae Hyun. Dia tidak salah memilih bunga itu sebagai pilihannya, dan ia benar-benar senang mendengarnya. Jae Hyun menatap Tae Yong dimana dia bisa melihat jika wajah laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu benar-benar merah seperti tomat busuk.

"Apa ada lagi?" tanya Jae Hyun dengan penuh kepercayaan diri.

Tae Yong menggigit bibir bawahnya yang semerah cherry, gusar. Antara melanjutkan bacaannya atau tidak. Melihat hal itu membuat Jae Hyun gemas, dan serta merta ia merebut buku itu dari tangan Tae Yong.

"Camelia juga berarti hasrat yang terpendam dan tak terkendali..." Jae Hyun membacanya dengan santai sampai kemudian ia baru memahami apa yang dibacanya.

"APA?!"

Tae Yong sudah benar-benar merona di tempatnya dari ujung rambut hingga kakinya. Lain halnya dengan Jae Hyun yang dibuat kikuk dengan sendirinya. Kenapa buku itu terlalu vulgar begini, tapi sebenarnya tidak masalah toh karena mereka suami istri kan.

" _Hyung_ , bukan maksudku sep-"

 _CHUP_

Tae Yong menghentikan ucapan Jae Hyun dengan ciuman manis di bibirnya, dan itu berhasil membungkam Jae Hyun.

"Terima kasih," ucap Tae Yong manis.

Jae Hyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "hanya itu?" tanyanya ambigu.

"Hn?"

Dan tiba-tiba saja dengan gerakan cepat Jae Hyun sudah menggendong Tae Yong yang dihadiahi dengan pekikan keras Tae Yong, membawanya ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Aku ingin membuatkan David adik, _Hyung_ ," kata Jae Hyun enteng, dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sebelah kakinya.

"YAK! JUNG JAE HYUN! DAVID MASIH BAYI UNTUK MENDAPATKAN SEORANG ADIK!"

 **END**

* * *

Aduh, serius aku ga tau ini nulis apa? dan jadinya kek apa ini tulisan. Mudah- mudahan aja gak aneh deh yah ini tulisan. Berhubung aku ga bisa basa-basi, jadi jangan lupa **REVIEWnya** yah readers kesayangan (kiss &hug)

P.s. cerita ini dengan chapter sebelumnya punya kesinambungan alur, pun dengan beberapa chapter ke depannya. Jadi, yah semoga kalian gak bingung yah


End file.
